Victoria Gaenor
Appearence Basic In her Basic Outfit, Victoria wears her dark grey hair up in a ponytail with it slightly curly. She wears a red tank top with lace hems and a dark red fabric belt across the middle. It also includes elbow length darker red gloves with lace on the fingers, black skinny jeans, and darker red heels with lace around the heels. She has a dark red flower in her hair. School's Out In her School's Out outfit Victoria wears a lace long sleeved undershirt with a red tank top on top of it, that has ripped looking ends. She also had long elbow length black gloves on top of the undershirt. She wears dark grey knee length jeans and lace knee high socks, with black knee high boots on top of them. Victoria also had a dark red streak in her hair with this outfit, and lighter grey streaks. Dawn of the Dance In her Dawn of the Dance outfit Victoria wears a black minidress with a cut on the thigh. She wears two fabric belts, one bright red and one dark red, and she wears a dark red necklace. It includes elbow length dark red gloves and a bright red sash, with also dark red knee high socks with red ribbons tied around the ankles and bright red ripped edges, and black heels. She wears a giant red flower in her hair with this outfit. Relationships Romance Victoria is straight, she has a bad habit of trying to impress/flirt with every boy she sees, only to drop them after a few minutes. Friends Victoria does not want/"need" any friends, though on occasion she'll get along with Rustetta 3000, Maggie Hydro (on MHD)'s OC. Family Victoria has a sister named Elizabeth Gaenor, whom is owned by Maddy Hightopp on MHD. Her relationship with her mother is rather sour, as her mother doesn't like her much and Victoria doesn't like her much either. No info about her father is available at the moment. Victoria and her sister used to have a butler named Albert, but he retired, and since he did Victoria has been insistent on doing things herself and not accepting help from anyone the family tries to hire. She lives alone, though is constantly visited by her little sister to deliver messages from various people at the family house. Her little sister's complaints of "I wish we still had Albert," are usually followed by Victoria responding with a variation of "We don't need him. You have me!" Personality Victoria will be flat out mean to most people she meets, and usually comes off as a brat. She doesn't think most other monsters are worth her time. On occasion she'll have a legitimate conversation with one, but she doesn't befriend any of them. Victoria has acquired the nickname 'Vicky' from people she dislikes, and she hates it because it sounds rough and sharp. She has a rivalry with Electra Proton and is enemies with Alexis Underworld. Her and Electra have similar personalities, yet neither can ever see eye to eye, and Victoria is less understanding and nice. She cares for her sister Elizabeth very much, but it doesn't always come off that way, and her efforts to be what she calls a "good big sister" never amount to anything other then fighting. Victoria has poor social skills, usually not knowing what would be offensive to other monsters, or accidentally insulting them. She herself is easily offended and takes everything personally, which leads to many problems with her and other monsters. She finds it hard to be sympathetic towards people, and lacks empathy. She thinks that people can deal with all their problems without help, therefore she finds it hard to pity people, and when it comes time to help the needy she finds it awkward. Photos Electra.png|A drawing of Victoria, by MizzS on DeviantArt Victoriafs.png|Victoria in most of her outfits, left to right, Basic, School's Out, Dawn of the Dance, by fairytopiasenshi on DeviantArt scan0002.jpg|A drawing of Victoria in her Dawn of the Dance outfit by Samantha Knapp on MHD CIMG4109.JPG|Victoria by Allie Martian on MHD. ^^; victoria (1).png|Victoria by Nekeko on MHD VictoriaGaenor.png|Victoria by CharlieLove on monsterhighdolls.com art_trade_with_electra_by_monsterhighlover-d4fb0vd.png|Victoria by monsterhighlover on DeviantArt Category:Original Characters Category:Ghost Category:Females